Regis Will Be Regis
by SkarmoryDarkPulse
Summary: The real title is in the story and is to graphic to be displayed, anyways, this is the REAL HISTORY of the Regis, EXTREME YAOI, mrated please do not read if you take offense to this stuff


**Regicock**

**Ok, before you read this you should know one thing, this story contains a grotesque orgy between Regirock, Regice, Registeel, and Regigigas, in fact, thats all this story is going to be is a hardcore sex story, so if you don't like bestiality or you can not stand the sight of steel penetrating rock (if you know what I mean) I suggest you close this sensually, sexy, sexy, story.**

Nature always screws up at some point in the history of time. When Arceus created the universe many Pokemon were born, and had different qualities and traits that helped them survive. I do not know what drug Arceus was on when he created the Regis, the Regis were different then all the other Pokemon. The Regis were the only Pokemon that liked to mate with Pokemon of the same sex (making them the first gay Pokemon). The Regis were also the first to engage into sexual orgys This is the story of where Arceus left off, this is the story of how the continents really broke apart.

The Regis were born with the elements, when ice was created, Regice was created, when rock was created, Regirock was born, and so on. Three days after the creation of the world Regirock got an erection, the earth shook as his cock grew and grew. Regice sensed the sensuality across the world and got excited as well, he ran like hell to the Rocky terrain of the Hoenn Region. Registeel blasted out of the ground and started touching his steel dick making a loud snapping noise. When all three Regis awoke, Regigigas blasted out of his icy crypt in Snowpoint Temple and formed his penis. All four Regis rushed full speed with nothing but sex on their mind, towards each other.

They were in sight of each other, Registeel jumped two hundred feet in the air while Regigigas punched down Regice and shoved his cock up his ass, the earth shook as the first gay orgy Arceus created began. Registeel landed from his mighty jump with a bang, smashing his mighty hard dick deep into Regirock's mouth, keep in mind while these Pokemon are in full on sex mode, they have mouths and penises. Regirock bit down onto Registeel's hard dry cock and almost shattered his face. Regice whipped around and used Sheer Cold, freezing Regigigas giant dick and started jacking it off with the help of Ancient Power. Regirock spit out Registeel's eternal boner and used Rock Slide to shove pointy rocks up Registeel's ass making the Regis the first Pokemon to use primitive dildos.

Registeel cried out loud as the rock went up his ass, the rock's broke out of the ground but were still up his ass as he ran towards, Regice and Regigigas hornier than ever. Registeel used metal claw on Regigigas frozen cock, unfreezing it. Registeel then bent over as Regigigas shoved his dick up Registeel's ass making Registeel make fucked up beeping noises. Regice shot Ice beam up Regigiga's asshole while Regigigas was hammering the shit out of Registeel. Regirock feeling neglected, burrowed underground with Dig and shoved his penis upwards while he was completely buried into Regice's frozen asshole making him lose concentration on Ice Beam.

Regice started riding Regirock's cock like a bull while Registeel was getting pounded by Regigigas. Arceus jumped down the mountain parallel to the sex fiesta and looked at the filthy orgy in disgust. Regirock burst out of the ground and jumped in the air, simultaneously releasing his bowels all over the other Regis, the other Regis stopped fucking and opened their mouths and drank the raining ass excretions. Arceus couldn't believe what was happening. Regirock landed and released a hot load all over Regice's face, because cum is hot and Regice is cold , Regice was in extreme pain as the cum shot took its toll. Registeel and Regigigas started smashing their erect cocks together in a sport as old as the world itself, Penis Fencing. While dicks clashed, Regirock sprayed the rest of his semen onto the ground.

Regice, holding his face in pain, as the sperm melted him, jumped on a freshly ejaculated Regirock and started sixty-nining him brutally. Regigiga's cock was bloody and raw, smashing his dick against Registeel's hurt like fuck. Regigigas beeped something and spun around, shoving his hand deep into Registeel's hard asshole pulling out his hollow prostate. The Regis suddenly stopped the orgy and jumped into the air, every Regi Charged up Super Power, and fired at the same time out of their penis exploding bloody cum and sperm and semen everywhere.

Some of the cum splashed Arceus in the face. Arceus had enough, he knew every Pokemon wouldn't be perfect on the first try, Arceus used Judgment and warped every satisfied, flaccid Regi into a sealed tomb far far away from each other, thinking that they would never be released again. We all know what happens next, some bastard unlocks the homosexual Regis and dooms all of humanity. THANKS A LOT FUCKER.

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, ARCEUS, REGICE, REGISTEEL, REGIROCK, REGIGIGAS, OR WANT TO SO DONT ASSUME I'M THE OWNER OF THESE GAY-ASS POKEMON.**


End file.
